


Wonderland

by disillusionist9



Series: Choose Dare [87]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drug Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Marauders' Era, Minor Violence, Tumblr Prompt, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:53:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9092164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disillusionist9/pseuds/disillusionist9
Summary: Drabble #99 of 100 | Sirius isn't known for his patience, and when he needs a fix he knows where to go.





	

Severus Snape wasn't as surprised as he thought he should be when Sirius Black cornered him in the dungeons, sopping wet from Quidditch practice and bleeding from the temple, and shoved him bodily into an alcove.

"You're fucking late, Snivellus," Black said, using his shoulder to push the stunned Slytherin further into the slim corridor that connected two different hallways of the dungeon. A thought ghosted across Severus's mind that these must be for the house elves since the two of them, as thin as they were, were wedged into each other's bodies in obscene ways here. "I fucking _need it,_ right now."

Teeth that were whiter than was decent rushed up to Severus's face, but he maintained his outwardly calm expression. Making a show of sniffing in mild disgust, Severus said, "What you need is to drown in the showers, Black."

"Fucker!" Black cried out, fists digging further into Severus's robe lapels, his thumb getting caught in the button hole on one side and nearly crumbling the sprig of pine needles in a breast pocket. The waft of pine oil rose up off of Severus's chest the more Black's fingers scrabbled at him. "You promised me-"

"I promised _nothing_ to you, Black!" Severus fired off before the Gryffindor could finish his sentence. The first crack in his resolve shivered behind his eyes but he filled it again before the crazed man pressing him against the wall could notice, too absorbed in his own plight.

Sporadic dripping echoed in their ears as both students fell silent, the robes over Black's shoulders causing little pools around their feet. If it weren't for the cramped space then Severus would be nervous that the shaking tension radiating off of Black would knock them both over. As it was, a damp knee pressed into his inner thigh, a hand wrapped around his forearm in an almost painful grip, and pinned his entire left half into the wall. He stepped cautiously with his words into territory he'd never ventured into with this one. Severus was no novice to this game; it was not the first time and would not be the last he was threatened as a result of a late delivery.

Baring teeth that were no where near as white, Severus growled and pushed a bit against Black, but biceps formed from brewing were no match against pure rage and Quidditch endorphins. "What are you going to do to me, Black? Beat me and risk ostracizing yourself from the last dealer that will sell to you in this place?"

"I've got other means," threatened Black, moving his other hand from the front of his victim's robes to wrap around the other wrist.

"Muggle ones, you mean. Dirty ones."

"You racist bast-"

"I may be many things but I am _not_ a bastard, and _not_ racist. You of all people should know that!" Severus stilled himself before he could completely lose control. "Muggles cut theirs with other things, it's not pure like what I pull from wizards. Those will send you to hell instead of the wonderland you enjoy so dearly." Punctuating each of the last syllables with poisonous precision, he moved beneath his attacker, his customer, and cast him off his body in order to move further down the passage.

"I'll meet you in the fifth corridor during Lupin's patrol this Thursday. Do _not_ make me wait for you."

A brisk nod and the man's head disappeared the opposite direction. The smell of dirt, sweat, soaked wool, and pine needles pooled in his wake, choking Severus until he left to return to his common room.


End file.
